


Lover's Lodge

by afi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, And Lots of It, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Do I regret this?, Even though Valentine's Day was like 3 days ago, Fluff, Jacuzzi Blowjob, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex on a Heart-Shaped Bed, Sorry About It, Sort of? - Freeform, Super fucking Cliche, This is basically just really dirty, Underwater Blowjob, Valentine's Day, blowjob, but also not sorry, honestly, nah, not one bit, princess kink, whoops i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afi/pseuds/afi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton takes Luke on a romantic getaway for Valentine's Day. Things get Freaky with a capital F.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't edited this too much, i just kinda skimmed it. so yeah sorry for the shit grammar. i'll fix it one day, i promise.

" _Ash_ ," Luke whined, pulling his cutest poutey face as he looked over at his boyfriend from the passenger seat of the car. "Please, tell me where we're going! I promise I'll still love it. You know I hate surprises!"

"You do not hate surprises," Ashton rolled his eyes. "Besides, we're like, 20 minutes away. Why would I ruin the fun now?"

Luke just groaned and turned the radio back up, blaring some song he knew Ashton hated _just_  to get revenge.

"You're so cute when you pout." 

"You're such an asshole," Luke groaned, sinking further into his seat.

"Hey now, I am what I eat," Ashton laughed out, pulling off onto a back road. "Do you know where we are?"

Luke blushed at Ashton's (very accurate) response, rolling his eyes. "Uh, some forest? Please do not tell me we are camping. You know I don't do well in the woods or even the outdoors."

"You are such a little girl, Lucas," the older boy laughed, pulling up into the office of the Cabin Rental location. "We're getting a cabin, silly. Stay in here, and I'll go get the key, yeah?"

Luke smiled at his boyfriend and leaned across the console, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You're the best."

"I know."

 

"So, what do you think?" Ashton asked, as he opened the door to the cabin to let Luke in, following behind him. "I'm sorry it's not very big. It looked a lot bigger in the pictures, and I didn't even think to check the dimensions of the place in comparison to —"

"Ashton, stop," Luke mumbled, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, passionate and soft. "It's perfect. Thank you so, so, so much. I am so lucky to have you as mine."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Ashton grinned, pulling away slowly. "Or, at least I will be tonight."

Luke rolled his eyes and shoved Ashton back. "You always ruin the moment, you pig."

Ashton just grinned. 

He was  _so_  sickeningly in love with Luke Hemmings.

 

The first place the pair found themselves as soon as they got settled in, was of course, the jacuzzi. Now, this was not a typical jacuzzi. No, no. This one was shaped like a heart and came infused with lavender scents and red bubbles. Of course Ashton had to get the Lover's Lodge, complete with the Lover's jacuzzi. He was just that type of boyfriend. 

"You are such a fucking sap," Luke rolled his eyes, testing the water of the jacuzzi with his toes before climbing in. "This is nice though."

Ashton just smiled and climbed in after Luke, scooting over in the seats to sit as close to Luke as possible, practically in the boy's lap. "I'm still upset you didn't take up my offer to get in here naked." Ashton was, in fact, bare-ass naked. Luke on the other hand, still wore his trunks. He was a little shy.

"We're outside! I feel like people are gonna see me if I get out here naked." Luke pouted slightly, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"I promise, baby, nobody is gonna see you. These woods are super secretive. The only person who will see you is me. And that sounds good, yeah?" Ashton almost hummed, his words soft and promising to the younger boy. 

Ashton hooked his fingers under the waistband of Luke's trunks and tugged them down, glancing up at the younger boy for some sort of approval but only finding Luke with his lip ring sucked between his teeth, his eyes fixed on Ashton's hands under the water. Ashton smirked and tucked the trunks off the rest of the way and tossed them somewhere on the porch of the Cabin and quickly let his hand wrap around Luke's already half-hard dick.

"I've always had fantasies about doing this with you underwater," Ashton hummed, his lips coming in contact with Luke's neck, sucking and biting small marks onto his skin. 

"Have you?" Luke asked as sort of a rhetorical question. His words came out slightly broken as a moan from the feeling of Ashton's hand wrapped tightly around him, moving way too slowly.

"Yep," Ashton spoke, this time connecting his lips to Luke's own through his words. "Have fantasies about fucking you everywhere, Princess."

And Luke could have probably come undone at just his boyfriend's words and his lips working at his neck and his jawline and his hand moving still way too fucking slow, but he knew he wanted this moment to last forever.

"I wanna give you a blowjob now," Luke pleaded, his hands grabbing at Ashton's waist and pulling him close. 

"Okay, Princess," Ashton smiled, rubbing Luke's hair as the boy scooted further down Ashton's body. Ashton sat up in the seat of the Jacuzzi, his cock half emerged in the bubbling water. 

Luke scooted down into the floor of the jacuzzi, where only his shoulders and head were visible above the water. His hands wrapped around the base of Ashton's cock, his pace slower than ever. "I wanna make you feel good,  _Daddy_ ," Luke mumbled softly, and Ashton moaned at the sound of Luke calling him Daddy. Luke didn't do it often, but usually only when he really wanted to get Ashton all worked up. It had happened once by accident, and ever since then, Luke has used it at the best of times.

"Fuck, Luke," Ashton groaned, his hands searching for somewhere to grip onto but settling for Luke's half-wet hair.

"Tell me what to do,  _Daddy_ ," Luke mumbled, blinking up at Luke through innocent eyes, his hands still working slowly at Ashton's length.

"Want you to suck me off,  _Princess_ ," Ashton hissed, his words breaking slightly because he was so fucking turned on by his boyfriend.

Luke hummed and smirked as one of his hands found Ashton's balls, cupping them softly under the water and one held the base of the older boy's cock. "Will do, Daddy," Luke hummed out, pressing small kisses to Ashton's tip and lapping at the pre-cum soaked area before taking it into his mouth swiftly. 

"Fuck, yes," Ashton moaned out, his hands still gripping tightly in Luke's hair, guiding the younger boy down his cock. "So _good,_  baby. Feel so good around Daddy's cock."

This definitely encouraged Luke further. He let his hand fall from the base and took Ashton's length into his throat completely, gagging slightly around Ashton's cock but not letting himself falter one bit. He really liked to make Ashton feel good. And the satisfaction and bragging rights that he had the world's best gag reflex didn't hurt, either.

"So good, baby. So, so,  _so_  good. Daddy's so proud of you, baby," Ashton moaned out, his words breaking. His hands were still gripped tightly in Luke's hair, pulling at it every time Luke's hummed around his cock.

Luke's own hand has taken to wrapping itself around his own cock, which definitely elicited some moans from the younger boy's mouth. His cock definitely responds to the taste of Ashton and the sounds the older boy lets out as Luke let's himself cum in the water of the jacuzzi, and Ashton follows not so long after, not even giving Luke a warning. But Luke takes it like a pro, like he always does.

Luke comes up from the water and grins at Ashton, climbing onto the seat beside him. "I love you," Luke mumbled, pressing a kiss to Ashton's mouth and letting his hand rest on the older boy's shoulder, rubbing small patterns into the wet skin.

"Love you too, angel," Ashton smiles, returning Luke's kiss to his mouth openly. 

 

"So, what's for dinner?" Luke said happily, his hair wet from his shower as he walked into the large kitchen of the cabin.

The kitchen was definitely one of Ashton's favorite parts of the cabin. He loved how open it was, and there was also a huge island in the middle that Ashton dreamed of having one day in his own home to use for baking purposes. And yeah, he totally paid the extra money to get the fridge stocked with groceries of his choice and the cabinets stocked with cooking utilities of his choice. It was pretty much his dream kitchen, and kind of his own little present for Valentine's Day.

"Your favorite," Ashton glanced back at his boyfriend from the counter, counting out all the items he had set out to make sure he had everything he needed to prepare the dish.

"Seafood?" Luke asked, curiously, as he pushed himself up onto the island to sit. "Ooo, is that lobster?"

Ashton just smiled and pushed Luke off the island. "You are such a child. Don't sit on the counters. The food has to go there! And I just cleaned that off. Now it has your butt germs," Ashton pouted, grabbing the wash rag and wiping the counter down.

"Fine. Just tell me whenever dinner's ready. I'll be watching Netflix," Luke stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and left, shaking his hips sassily as he walked. 

Ashton just rolled his eyes and got back to cooking.

 

"The dinner was great. Thank you so much," Luke smiled, scooting his chair closer to Ashton at the small dining table. He wiped the hollandaise from his lips before pressing a chaste kiss to Ashton's mouth. "I love love love love _love_  you."

"I love you too. Even though you taste like garlic," Ashton giggled, letting his forehead rest against Luke's. 

"Oh, shut up. You taste like garlic too," Luke spat back, pressing another kiss to Ashton's lips. "Or maybe that's just me tasting my own garlic-mouth on you."

"Yeah, I think it's the latter," Ashton stuck his tongue out a Luke, but Luke quickly jumped forward to bite at it. "You're a child."

"Tell me something I don't know, you big loser."

"So, I bought this big huge cabin...with this big huge heart shaped bed..." Ashton trailed off, biting down on his lip and pushing his plate forward. He could clean up the dinner later. Right now, he was set on something a lot more important, that may or may not have to do with the tightening of his jeans suddenly.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I  _am_  pretty tired. I bet it's _super_  comfy to sleep in," Luke title his head to the side a little, faking an over-exaggerated yawn and stretching his arms up, purposefully letting his shirt lift up to reveal his milky white skin that Ashton so wanted to mark up with bruises and bites.

"Such a fucking tease," Ashton rolled his eyes, his fingers hooking into the loops where Luke's belt would go if he actually wore one. 

Ashton pulled Luke up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom. "So needy," Luke breathed out as he was pushed back onto the bed, propping himself up with his elbows as he looked at his boyfriend. Ashton could tell Luke was excited just by the way his pupils were blown a dark black. 

"Always around you, Princess," Ashton mumbled, climbing on top of Luke and attaching his lips to his neck greedily. He sucked small marks into the boy's white skin, adding onto the marks from earlier in the hot tub. He let his hands linger for a moment on the skin of Luke's hips before tugging his shirt up over his head and then tugging his own off, tossing them somewhere in the room. Ashton leaves a number of hickeys high on Luke's neck and lining up his collarbone, sure to be noticed by Michael or Calum when they get back home, but Ashton could care less at this moment. And if Luke's writhing and thrashing and soft whimpers and groans are anything to be known by, Luke didn't care either.

Ashton bites back a moan himself as he tugs down Luke's tight jeans and Luke can't help but release a loud, throaty moan at the friction his erection finally recieved from Ashton's gentle hand brushing over him. Ashton pulls off his own jeans and soon, they're both naked on the heart-shaped bed.

"I think I owe you something for earlier, yeah?" Ashton mumbles against Luke's porcelain skin, pressing now gentle kisses to the boy's marked skin.

Luke just whimpers in response, his cock twitching and begging to be touched.

But Ashton has better things planned and Luke moans in realization as Ashton flips him over and pulls his hips up. Ashton presses kisses to Luke's spine and licks at the skin, not leaving nearly the dark of marks that he left on the boy's neck, but a few just to remember his actions.

Luke nearly cries out at just the feeling of Ashton's sinful mouth that close to his area he needs him most.

Ashton begins by peppering small kisses and letting his breath hotly run over Luke's pink, throbbing entrance. He licks around, kind of getting a feel for it even though he's done this countless times before. It's something he would normally hate, but with Luke, he couldn't help himself. Ashton's own cock twitches at Luke's breathy moans and respsonse through strings of curses and swears, mouthing Daddy a few times here and there. He works his tongue into Luke's hole and adds a finger, almost giving up at the moans and screams Luke is now letting out and fucking the boy into the mattress instead, but he knows he owes Luke one so he continues, adding another finger and pushing in deeper.

Luke's trembling violently now, letting out streams of "Fuck me, Daddy" and "Ashton".  He hardly even knows what he's saying now as Ashton works at him. Ashton's so deep by now, brushing so close to where Luke needs him most, and Luke pushes back onto Ashton's finger, grinding hard, begging for it with his actions.

Ashton finally pulls away, lips blushed a dark pink, almost purple and face flushed, eyes fully blown with lust. And Luke barely even notices the fact that his cock hasn't even been touched yet as Ashton reaches for the lube already laid out on the bedside table, quickly squirting it out onto his hand and slicking himself up with the wet, slimy liquid. 

Ashton enters him quickly, assuming that the prepping was enough for the boy. Luke lets out small whimpers, and the pain he feels is much overcome with the pleasure as he moans out Ashton's name. Ashton's pretty sure that any of the people in neighboring cabins could hear Luke. He was just that loud.

Luke's cock is a throbbing dark red now, begging to be touched and relieved, but when Luke's hand reaches down to tug at himself, Ashton quickly slaps it away. He doesn't even falter with his thrusts through all of this.

"Want you to cum without me touching you, baby," Ashton mumbled, halfway incoherently as he slams into Luke and Luke moans out. Ashton's words were hot enough, his voice rough and throaty as he slammed into Luke.

The slapping of their skin and Luke's loud moans fill the room, and Ashton can't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knows Luke is close too from the way the boy clenches around him tightly. Ashton finally lets go, his thrusts deeper and longer and sloppier as he rides out his orgasm. And pretty soon, Luke is coming in long, white stripes all over his own chest.

Ashton pulls out carefully and collapses next to his boyfriend, reaching up for one of the throw pillows they aren't going to use and using it to wipe the cum from Luke's chest, careful to avoid the sensitive skin.

Luke leans over and presses a long, passionate kiss to Ashton's lips and Ashton's hands tangle in Luke's hair, not pulling like they had been before, but running through it softly. This time, his actions were full of love and not the lust they had for each other moments before.

"I'm a very lucky guy," Luke mumbled, relaxing back against the pillows. 

"I think I'm the luckiest," Ashton smiled, pressing more kissing to Luke's lips and to the corners of his mouth.

"I love you," Luke hummed, snuggling into Ashton's chest.

"I love you too, Princess," Ashton hummed back, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and cuddling him as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hopefully you liked it?? i really would like to get back into writing a lot more so please, if you want, recommend me to prompts? i'm totally open to anything and i enjoy writing smut, obviously, but i'll pretty much write anything. so yeah let me know if you guys are looking for me to write anything. i'm down. so yeh thanks for reading anyway!!


End file.
